warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
A join.me Fanfic
Prologue ~ Leopardclaw Leopardclaw grinned. All her friends were on the chat, and she had invited them onto her join.me, where they were going to write a massive collab over her computer. This will be fun! SEIZURE WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR CONTENT PAST THIS POINT UNLESS WRITTEN BY ME! THIS MAY BE THE ODDEST, WEIRDEST, MADDEST FANFIC EVER! Read on if you dare... Chapter 1 ~ Silversong Silversong walked through the dense undergrowth and sniffed the air. That smells like.. She gasped and looked through the brush and saw Leopardclaw stalking a rabbit. Isn't she supposed to be hunting?' Leopardclaw lifted her head up, ignoring the now running away rabbit. "Hey, Silversong!" she called and rushed to greet her friend. "Hey, Leopardclaw! What are you doing huting? I thought you were out collecting medicine supplies or whatnot.~" "Yeah, but then I sent Hazeleye to do it. I wanted to catch a rabbit." Leopardclaw licked her lips and blinked. "You're not going to tell Hazeleye I sent her do do the work while I hunted, right?" "Of course not." Silversong mewed and ruffled Leopardclaw's head.. "Bye." Silversong bowed her head to WSWClan's medicine cat and ran off. Maybe Hazeleye needs help with carrying all the supplies.. Chapter 2 ~ Hazeleye Hazeleye was just finishing collecting the herbs when she smelled something good. Rabbit, ''she thought. She folllowed the scent until she ran into Leopardclaw with a freshly caught rabbit in her jaws. "You went hunting while I collected ALL of the herbs!" She growled. Her mentor had an odd look in her eye. "Yes.... I'm sorry?" She laughed awkwardly. Hazeleye rolled her obviously hazel eyes. "Pfft! Whatever!" Hazeleye gave one last glare at the golden spotted she-cat and headed back to WSW camp angrily. Chapter 3 ~ RC When Hazel got back to WSW Camp she realized it was bustling with activity, RC and Nightfern were arguing over something so Hazel went over to break it up. "Hey, you two, stop arguing!" "But RC stole my rabbit! I wanted to eat that!" "Like you need the extra pounds!" growled RC in reply. Nightfern stared at him in utter shock, her silver fur bristling. "How dare you! I'm - I'm - I'm ''Nightfern! THE Nightfern. Like, famous-Ferns-of-Night-saver-of-ThunderClan NIGHTFERN." Hazel smirked. She knew that RC's claim was far from true, but WTF. Whatevs. She left them to argue as Nightfern launched herself at RC in a spy-ninja-cat moment. Chapter 4 ~ Graceglow Gracelow lifted her head to smell the air. She wanted to find Hazeleye and set some facts straight. She found her easily and fairly quickly. She was sitting doing absolutely nothing. "Excuse me," said Graceglow, "WTF are you doing?" "Huh?" said Hazeleye. "Oh, right .Well, I saw a cloud that looked like a potato and I've been calling for it to come back." Graceglow frowned. "O...kay. Want help?" "Help to do what?" "To call for the potato cloud, of course!" Hazeleye gave Graceglow a skeptical look. "Who spends their time," she asked, "Calling for potato clouds?" Chapter 5 ~ Twi Category:Fanfiction